


The end justifies the means

by XKurapikaX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealous, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Mischievous!Loki, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Thor is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XKurapikaX/pseuds/XKurapikaX
Summary: Loki is smart. He sees, observes, and draws conclusions. So when he realises that the Man of Iron and Sorcerer Supreme are in love, he knows that all they need is one (mischievous) push!ORLoki plays matchmaker with Tony and Stephen





	1. Loki

Loki liked to think that he was smart. He had always believed so. Well, in comparison to Thor even that green beast could be considered intelligent, but Loki had never seen his brother as much of a competition in this aspect anyway. He had never been a warrior like him, but if there ever was something he took his pride in, it was his sharp mind and ability to draw quick conclusions. These were really his things, although some would say that he was also quite talented in causing mischief. What they could not see, however, was that it had been just a side effect of his wits.

Loki saw and understood what others missed, even though it was right under their noses'. That woman, Romanoff, maybe she realised it too but chose to ignore it. The snarky comments, accidental touches, and lingering looks those two would exchange - he had bickered enough with Thor in his lifetime to tell the difference between a spat and trying to get someone's attention. He would have loved not to bother himself with it - but he couldn't. It was getting more and more on his nerves, up to the point when he started considering declining to attend the meetings until those two sorted out whatever there was to sort out. But he was redeemed, or so Thor claimed, therefore he decided to make use of his greatest talent, and create some mischief. This time truly for a glorious purpose.

For the next two weeks, he would only observe patiently, gathering the information he needed to start executing his plan. At first, he was methodical. He would throw a few shy looks in Stark's direction, pretend to listen to him talking in awe, and try to stir brief conversations with the man. It wasn't long until he decided that the case was hopeless, and he needed to stop the careful planning and drop a sudden bomb instead. So he did.

The beginning of the next Avengers meeting where Thor had dragged him to was a good moment to start. Initially, he was worried that his brother might destroy his chance to act, but he turned out to be a great support.

"Stark," Loki called, or rather purred, from his seat next to Thor. He and Romanoff seemed to be the only ones who immediately recognized his tone.

Man of Iron whirled around to face him, as did the whole team. Loki didn't talk much during the meetings, and if he did, he would rather address his brother than any of them. They were aware that his presence was Thor's fault, that he was forced to attend their little meetings and fight alongside them.

"Reindeer games," Stark answered, raising his eyebrows, sizing him up with an inquiring gaze.

"I'd like to talk to you alone after the meeting," he tried to make it sound as suggestive as possible. He made sure to direct a provoking look at the Sorcerer after that sentence.

"What's the matter?" Thor demanded to know.

Everyone looked confused but, as expected, Carol Danvers asked them to focus, and they immediately complied. Loki wasn't particularly interested in some scheduled alien invasion, so he refrained from listening to their plan. He would rather focus on his own little ploy and make a point to appear lovestruck whenever someone glanced at him and caught him staring at Stark. At the end of that meeting, he was almost sure he had everybody convinced.

Their first tête-à-tête wasn't overly flirtatious. Being too friendly would have caused suspicion, and it would take weeks to rebuild trust. Loki was sure that the perspective of pretending to be into Stark  _for weeks_  was almost as terrifying as the perspective of watching him and the Sorcerer pining after one another for the incoming months.

During the next meeting, Loki managed to sit next to the Man of Iron. That close, he was able to move his plan ahead and observe Sorcerer's reactions better. That wasn't a part of the game, but it was a good addition to it - he seemed far from happy at his sudden interest in Stark, just as Loki had imagined. He felt his eyes on them, watching, waiting, and Loki wasn't one to torture people like that, so he didn't make him wait too long.

When he was certain that no one would look in their direction, and felt Strange's eyes still boring into them, he made his move. He gently touched Stark's hand which was laid on the table before him.

Stark flinched, but not too dramatically, and turned to him, clearly surprised.

"What?" He whispered.

Loki leaned in slightly and tilted his head, looking at him through his eyelashes. "Nothing." He drew his hand back, suppressing a smile.

That was enough to make Stark send him funny looks for the rest of the meeting. Loki's attention was pointedly directed elsewhere, but he could almost feel the rage and possessiveness his touch has awakened in the Sorcerer sitting in front of him. Only, he wasn't the only one watching Loki attentively.

Thor's face was an open book. It had always been, but for Loki especially. Now, it was a picture of disbelief and hope - the second one was rather concerning - yet, if used well, could work wonders for his sake. The hilarious part was that even he didn't know his brother would soon willingly join in the fun.

"Are you planning to court the Man of Iron?" He asked blatantly when they were alone.

He was trying to maintain a serious expression, but Loki knew Thor well enough to realise that behind that mask waiting was mocking older brother.  _Some things will never change_ , he thought.

He put on his best innocent face. "What would make you think that?"

Thor's eyes narrowed. "I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at him."

"Oh,  _really_?" Loki refrained from rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the closest wall. Then, he decided to seize the opportunity. " _Does he look back?_ "

Hearing this, Thor actually beamed. He took a large step towards him and roughly patted his shoulder. Loki moved away, trying to get out of his hand grasp.

"He does, he does," Thor assured him. "But you need to know that Midgardian men do not court one another."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "What else do they do?"

Thor stroked his beard in wonder. "They just get what they want."

"How?"

"You will need to get his attention, to make him see that you want him," Thor explained, looking around as if he were considering if someone might eavesdrop. "He needs to see you not as a comrade, but as a potential lover too."

Loki smirked at that and gripped Thor's triceps to steer him away from the room they were in. "You courted a Midgardian woman once. Can you help me,  _brother_?"

And Thor was sold.

It was way easier than he had expected. With his brother's help, he was able to hang out in the Avngers tower much more frequently. Just a few conversations and some compliments thrown in between, and he was invited to spend time with Stark privately. Thor winked at him when he had announced he would be meeting the man, but, most importantly, he had made sure that Sorcerer would be aware of this fact as well.

"If his friends won't accept me, how will he?" Loki questioned one day, lying on the bed in his chamber. If not for Thor, he would have stayed in Asgard and never set a single foot in Midgard again, but his brother insisted that they had to help the team. Thanks to that, Loki had to endure the Avengers. That particular morning, War Machine had approached him and threatened Loki to stay away from Stark - which he would brush off if not for the fact that a mere Midgardian dared to threaten him and he couldn't react.

"You'll need to win them over too," Thor said from his place next to the window.

Loki sat up and glared at his brother. "Thanks for your wisdom, Thor."

"I can help you with that," Thor offered, trying to cheer the other up. "Who is the closest to Stark? The other man of iron?"

Loki scowled, imagining the prospect of becoming friends with Rhodey. Then, he had to bite back a mischievous smile. "He's his closest friend, I need to start with someone who isn't as close."

"Who else?"

"I don't know." 

"The agent?"

"No, too difficult. I don't wish to ruin my chances with him because I couldn't get her to like me."

"Bruce?"

"No."

"Captain?"

Loki felt the sudden urge to bang his head against the wall. "No."

"Lady Danvers?"

"No."

"The Sorcerer Supreme?"

"YES!" Loki almost cried in delight, gaining himself a strange look from his brother. "I mean, yes. Him. He's not as close as the rest, and he holds no grudge against me."

"And you can bond over magic!"

Loki sometimes needed to remind himself that one cannot choose family. "Yes, I can bond with him  _over magic_. Brilliant idea."

Thor smiled proudly. "I'll talk to him." _As expected._ "I'll try to find out what he already thinks about you."

"Ask him what he thinks of the idea of me and Stark together." Loki corrected him.

"Yeah, that's better."

-

-

-

He didn't like the idea at all.


	2. Thor

Thor liked to think that he wasn't stupid. Compared to Loki almost everyone was, so it wasn't a good measure - hence Thor's assumption that a warrior was either strong or cunning. Obviously, Thor belonged to the first group. He preferred fighting for what he wanted but sometimes it was impossible, just like in this case. He had to use rhetoric while dealing with the Sorcerer Supreme, and he thought that he had done a pretty good job.

But it turned out that it didn't matter as the Sorcerer was simply prejudiced against Loki. He didn't like the idea of his friend Stark with Thor's brother. It worried him because not having the approval of one's beloved's friends could turn out to be problematic in the long run. His little brother had his faults, but he was deserving of love and had already proven himself to be loyal and courageous. Thor wanted him to find happiness, even if it lay with the Man of Iron.

That's why, remembering the Sorcerer's reaction to the news, he was shaken to the core by the idea of people mindlessly hating Loki for the sake of his past sins. Stephen Strange turned out to be a hateful little man, and Thor couldn't let his brother's future spouse surround himself with this kind, let alone his brother himself.

"Loki!" He called for his brother as soon as he was back in Asgard. 

Loki was already waiting in the throne room. He stood up from the throne as his brother approached. Thor didn't mind that as it was common for Loki to pretend to be something he was not.

 "You're back." There was a curious spark in his eyes.

"Yes, I am back, and I did as you suggested."

"And what did he say?"

Thor hesitated, trying to find the right words. He wanted to avoid hurting his brother and crushing his hopes. 

"He said... He didn't say nice things. He accused you of many crimes." He said truthfully. 

"That was expected." Loki nodded patiently. "How did he say it?"

"Calmly. But his words were cutting like knives."

"Was he against me, or against me and Stark?" Thor was glad that Loki seemed unbothered.

"It is one and the same..."

"No, it's not. What did he say about Stark?"

"He claimed that you're not right for him; that you're not worthy of him; that he will never approve of it."

"Good," Loki muttered.

"Good?" Thor repeated, baffled. "Forgive me, brother, but there is nothing good about it."

"Good as in... Good he looks after his friends." He explained lamely. "Anyway, I'll need your help with something else."

"Whatever you need," Thor said. "But one thing... You always use your head - do not let your heart have more to say in this matter than your brain does. Man of Iron might not be the one for you. But if you still claim he is, I will do anything in my power to help you win him."

Loki smirked. "I'm truly grateful." They both left the throne room. "Since the Sorcerer doesn't trust me, I shall show him that I'm a well-suited man for Stark."

Thor nodded eagerly. "You shall do it by combat..."

"No." Loki declined immediately. "These are Midgardians, remember? They have other courting methods."

"In combat, I meant fighting for him. Show your devotion."

Loki joined his hands behind his back. "That's a great idea, but I'm his teammate. Theoretically, I need to support him during fights, so it wouldn't be out of love but duty."

"What other ideas do you have?"

"Arrange a meeting. Me, Stark, and Sorcerer."

Thor looked doubtful. "Are you sure? It might not be the wisest idea."

"How am I supposed to show Sorcerer that I can treat Stark well if not by  _treating_  him well?"  
  
Thor didn't have an answer to that.

No sooner than a week later, they were sitting in the main room of the Avengers Tower. The four of them - two brothers and two friends. Loki had dressed like a witch again but claimed that it was so he could make a good impression. Thor didn't think it was the best outfit but chose not to question his choices. The Man of Iron was squeezed on the large couch between Loki and Sorcerer, while Thor was standing next to the huge window. 

It was... Uncomfortable to say, at least.

"What is this about?" Tony finally asked, as no one said anything for a while. His head was thrown back on the backrest, and he was watching Thor. 

Thor looked around the room, uneasy, while Loki hid a smirk. The silence was awkward. "We're... Bonding."

"Bonding? 'Cause you said that this is a very important thing, point break."

"What is more important than cherishing the trust and friendly bond between teammates?"

Strange rested his forehead on his palm. Thor couldn't see his expression, but his whole body language was a picture of disappointment and disapproval.

"Do you see there any friendship?" Tony's eyebrows shot up.

Thor glanced at Loki for help, and then, it struck him. He realised what was going on. He felt like a fool for not noticing earlier.

Loki was just shy around the man he loved. 

"Doctor, could you help me with tea?" He asked to give Stark and his brother a little privacy.

"Don't bother. Friday, tea." Stark said to the hidden robotic servant. "No, wait. Drinks."

Strange stood up anyway, and Tony sent him a confused look. "A word, please." He said to Thor.

Thor nodded and they left the room. They stopped just behind the door. Sorcerer crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at him. 

"What is Loki planning?" His tone and expression made it sound like an accusation. 

Thor decided to feign ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"First, you ask me what is my opinion on Stark and Loki's relationship, especially of the potential romantic route, and now you organise a fake meeting to 'bond'. Who is supposed to be bonding with whom?" His sharp eyes were boring into him. 

Thor sighed heavily. "As I'm Loki's brother, I can't stand on his way to happiness. If you're Stark's friend you'll do the same." 

Strange scowled. "Happiness? With Loki? He tried to kill him."

"He tried to kill me too, many times. Yet, he remains my brother. He changed."

"Even if he did, what makes you think that Stark would want anything to do with him?"

"True love can be found in the most unbelievable places, my mother used to say," Thor told him. "You would see that if you weren't blinded by the irrational hate for my brother."

"I don't hate him," Strange answered dryly. "I don't trust him." 

"This is no mischief of his, I know my brother. He truly loves your friend." He put a hand on Sorcerer's shoulder, but the man instantly shrugged it off. 

"I already told you, I don't care about your brother's feelings." A taut reply came. "Keep him away from Stark or I'll do so myself." 

Thor's eyes widened as this was the first time he saw the Sorcerer vexed. He opened his mouth to respond, but the other man turned on his heel and marched back to the room. Thor could do nothing but follow him.

When they came inside, however, they were met with an astonishing scene. Stark and Loki were chattering in full swing, sitting even closer than before. There was a smile lightening up Loki's features, and genuine interest on Stark's face. Thor blinked a few times, not sure if this was reality or one of Loki's illusions. Judging from the Sorcerer's expression, it was real.

Thor's eyes followed Strange's gaze and saw that the man was staring at Loki's hand which was now resting on Stark's knee.

"I think," Thor's gaze flickered to the former doctor again. "That he would like to do something with my brother."

Strange's face darkened. 

-

-

-

It wasn't a good day for Wong when Stephen came back to the Sanctum.

 

 


	3. Tony

Tony was a genius - he didn't need to believe it, it was a fact. Not only his intelligence quotient was way above average, but his social intelligence wasn't far behind. He understood people and the driving force behind their actions, yet he couldn't quite grasp Loki's intentions with him. 

At first, there were only looks. Not always directed at him - Loki seemed to watch Stephen just as much as he would watch Tony. But the game quickly changed, as Loki began to show... signs of attraction to him. Which was confusing and strange for him since his whole theory of Loki being asexual fell down, but, hey, live and let live. He didn't know if it was a joke or if Loki was serious about it. He decided to ignore it anyway and would have paid it no mind if not for Stephen. Who, for some reason, wouldn't shut up about it.

"He likes you," he told him one day when Tony was visiting Sanctum. They were sitting in the living room, or the closest thing to the living room this house possessed.

"Who?" He raised his eyes from the article he was reading on his starkPad.

"Loki." Strange was staring at him intently as if he was trying to read his thoughts. Tony wasn't sure if he had the power to do that, but there was a slight possibility, and he would prefer to avoid it.

"I wouldn't say he likes me. Would like to bone me? Sure. Who wouldn't." He went back to reading, still feeling Strange's eyes on him. It quickly got annoying, so he raised his head again. "What?"

"Are you attracted to him?"

Tony almost chuckled but stopped when he saw the serious expression on Stephen's face. The Sorcerer's arms were crossed over his chest as he was watching him from the other side of the room. He didn't appear to be in a playful mode.

"He has, objectively, a nice ass," Tony stated, gaining himself a disapproving look from the other man.

Strange's eyes narrowed and he took a few steps towards Tony. "He almost destroyed New York a few years ago."

Tony waved his hand dismissively. "You don't need to remind me, doc."

"And you would date him?"

Strange had his whole attention now. Tony put away his tablet and also stood up, regarding the man with a stern gaze.

"Who says anything about dating? You asked if I thought he was attractive." He approached him, trying to figure out his clouded expression. "I know what he did, and madmen with daddy issues aren't my type." 

Strange sighed heavily and shook his head, taking a step back. "Never mind."

"Oh, wait, I mind! What is this about?

But Stephen had already disappeared. Damn magic.

And this was getting worse and worse. The meetings became a disaster - the whole team already knew that there was some tension between the two, or three, of them. Tony had always thought that Rhodey was immune to this kind of things, but he seemed to love riling Tony up just like the rest. Scott was definitely the worst - he would make a kissy face whenever he would do as little as glance at Strange. The only ones who wouldn't make fun of him were Thor and Loki.

Loki.

The thing with Loki was that he enjoyed talking to him. Not as much as he liked conversing with Stephen, but Loki deserved a spot in the group of the smartest people Tony had met. The thing between them was one-sided if it could even be referred to as a 'thing'. Loki had a flirtatious attitude, especially when Stephen was around, but that was all. He was more bearable when there were only the two of them. Tony also hadn't expected him to be so touchy, he had imagined Loki to be the type who valued his personal space. Tony would have to rethink his people-reading skills again as they seemed to fail him. 

He thought that the meeting couldn't get any weirder as he had been seated between Loki and Stephen. He didn't know how Loki managed to control the seat arrangements around the table, and why would he care where he sits, but for some reason, he seemed to enjoy being close to him and Strange. Even though, these two would send each other glares whenever their eyes met. Which would make someone else uncomfortable, but Tony thought that they were adults, so he had nothing to do with it. 

At some point, Loki gestured for him to lean in and Tony did. He felt tickling as the god of mischief whispered into his ear. "I'm bored, you too?"

Tony subtly nodded, his mouth twitching. In response, Loki put his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Sleeping beauty, wake up." He murmured to him.

"Sleeping beauty wakes up only with a kiss," Loki tilted his head, almost expectantly, and before he could even open his mouth to answer, Tony felt some force pulling him away. There was a loud bang as his chair fell over. 

He bumped into Strange who caught him. "Was that your magic?" He asked, grabbing him for balance. 

Strange didn't answer. His harsh tone was directed at Loki as he spoke. "It's a meeting, stop playing around."

Tony looked around and saw that the Avengers were watching them with amusement. Even Steve and Carol didn't seem too bothered that someone interrupted them again. 

"I'm not playing around," Loki was still sitting on his chair, although his hair was disheveled as he appeared to have felt the impact of the power that threw Tony away. "It's you who's interrupting the meeting to embrace Stark." 

Tony realised that he was, in fact, right. Stephen's grip on him was almost painful and definitely unnecessary as he had already got his balance. Strange immediately released him from his arms. Loki was grinning like a cat, and there was a hint of mischief in his eyes. Tony lifted his chair from the ground and sat back, further away from both of them.

"Well, that was awkward," Sam Wilson summed up.

After that, Tony got suspicious. Because one does not simply cockblock a friend (even if it was a joke), and pretend that nothing had happened. He came up with a thesis later on at the day of that meeting - and decided to check it. If Strange liked him and was a coward, then it would be a shame. If he didn't like him, Loki was a good hook-up. And if he liked him and was brave, then it would be a total win. 

-

-

-

 So he decided to play along.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not difficult to guess that the last chapter is titled 'Stephen'. The sun will shine on our poor doctor


	4. Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a month, but here it is.

Stephen wasn't a genius - at least, he himself had never claimed to be one. All he had ever achieved was a result of studying and practice. His brain could or could not be more capable than those of most people, but it all went down to hard work. Most geniuses were lazy and often turned out to be social failures rather than incredible scientists. He didn't want to be associated with them.

He wasn't a genius but wasn't an idiot either. He had realised he liked Stark but had chosen not to act on it for a reason. He had too much respect for the man to risk destroying their relationship if Tony happened to think of him as a friend exclusively. However, he couldn't have foreseen that others wouldn't have that regard -but Loki's sudden interest in Tony proved him how naive he had been.

He could see why he would pursue him - Stark was handsome, smart, sometimes mischievous, noble, loving, interesting. Apart from mischievous, Loki was none of those things. Maybe Stephen was too harsh and his aversion had to do with the way Loki had been behaving for the past weeks - like a lovestruck idiot. ' _The same way you are around Stark'_ , Wong had said to him. However, there was a difference, because Loki wasn't Tony's friend - he had nothing to lose if the other didn't like him back. Yet, the worst part was that Tony appeared to reciprocate the interest.

The newly formed friendship, for a lack of a better word, was unexpected for everyone. Tony and Loki had begun actively seeking out each other's company, sitting together on the meetings, talking and causing mischief during the missions, and playfully touching each other under the table. Never intimately - not that Stephen was keeping track of it, but he was. ' _As if you and Stark don't do the same_  ', Wong would say. But it was different.

He pretended to be unaffected by their sudden closeness, but he wasn't making the best job out of it. He couldn't confront Stark and he couldn't accept Loki as his companion - not romantically, but also overall. Still, Stephen was unable to ignore them and had no right to forbid Tony from having a relationship with Loki. All he could do was give him friendly advice - which he didn't appear to take seriously.

They remained friends. Being close with Loki didn't mean that Tony would spend less time with Stephen. They still talked a lot and visited one another whenever they had time or simply felt the need to be in each other's presence. One Thursday, as usual, Tony would come to Sanctum to hang out - Strange, learning from his experience, expected him to come fashionably late. When he heard the knocking, he even came to let him in himself. Only Stark had this great honour.

However, when he opened the door, he was ready to close it on his face. "What is he doing here?" He asked warily, eyeing his guests. Plural.

Tony looked over his shoulder at Loki. "He's a wizard too, he was curious about your job. So I took him."

Loki grinned, showing his teeth. "Not a wizard. I'm a master of magic," he chimed in. He was standing behind Stark with a straightened spine, smugness and self-satisfaction radiating off him.

"I wasn't talking about _you_. What is  _he_  doing here?"

The two whirled around to see who Strange was referring to. A tall, broad-shouldered god smiled down at them. Amusement vanished from Loki's face.

"I'm also here to visit you, Sorcerer," Thor announced to the dismay of the rest.

Tony was the only one who didn't appear to care about the presence of the third wheel which was Loki's brother. He simply shrugged.

"You letting us in?" He turned back to Strange.

Stephen played the thought of sending them somewhere else as he didn't have a good feeling about that. But with a quiet sigh, he stepped back from the doorframe to let them in. Without a word, he led them into the Sanctum.

When they came into the great hall, and Wong caught a glimpse of the guests, he immediately drew a portal in the air.

"I'm not going to deal with this," he told Stephen, stepping through it. "Sort it out yourself."

And he disappeared. Loki and Tony exchanged looks but Thor didn't seem like he minded in the slightest. Stark looked around and his eyes finally settled on Stephen.

"You mind if I showed him around?" He asked. His face was unreadable which only frustrated Strange further. 

He didn't even blink. "I can't let  _you_  wander around without supervision, all the more with  _him_." 

Tony grinned and Loki smirked, although Stephen didn't see anything funny in that. Loki took Stark under the arm, and the two moved together in front of him.

He turned to send a baffled look to Thor who was looking at him expectantly. And with a hint of self-congratulation, as if he was trying to say  _-_ _look_ _,_ _I_ _was_ _right_.

"I'm not going to take you under the arm," he warned, before moving to follow them.

The tour of Sanctum wasn't a pleasant experience - watching Loki and Tony gush together and smile at each other, and preventing Thor from destroying every artifact on his way wasn't how Stephen had imagined the afternoon to go. Showing the guests around didn't take long, so they quite quickly sat down in the main room of Sanctum.

Just as Tony was about to rest on the sofa with Loki, it disappeared, and two armchairs appeared instead. Stark looked puzzled but sat down. When he did, the seat moved on itself even further away from the one occupied by Loki.

"Is it magical like your cape?" He asked Stephen, pointing to the armchair.

"Cloak. And no."

"That sofa looked comfy, what a shame," Loki looked at Strange. "Your armchair seems more comfortable than mine," he added to Tony.

"Wanna share?" The other grinned.

Stephen's jaw clenched. "Behave."

The two of them glanced at him briefly with a hint of something akin to amusement. The atmosphere in the room slowly became unbearable - Thor tried to stir a conversation a few times but to no answer. Stephen didn't know if Tony and Loki were waiting for something to happen, but he definitely wasn't. Thor was, apparently.

"I think I need to go to the toilet. Could you show me, Sorcerer?" He finally stood up, and Stephen immediately understood his intention. He was about to decline, but someone else was quicker.

"I can," Loki piped up, surprising the others. "I remember where it is. I'll be back in a minute,  _Tony_. "

"Yeah, honeybear."

At the sound of that, Stephen's lips twitched with disgust, and his eyes changed into two slices of ice. Thor did a double take of Tony. Even Loki shot him a confused look.

"What?" Tony's expression was completely innocent. "I give nicknames to all my  _friends._ "

"I don't have a nickname," Thor said slowly, glancing between him and his brother.

"Yeah, Point Break. Go now," Tony waved him away.

Thor didn't look convinced, and Stephen could see a small knowing smile forming on his face. He wanted to snarl at him. The brothers exited the room, leaving the two of them alone. Tony was watching Stephen closely from the corner of his eye. The Sorcerer's breath became heavier as he was clearly trying to hold emotions in.

"You mind?" Tony changed his position, so he was now half-lying on the armchair. He pointed to himself and then to the door.

Stephen's brows twitched as he attempted to appear unaffected. "I don't mind you giving nicknames---" 

"No." Tony cut him off. "Like, mind me and Loki?"

Strange narrowed his eyes. "There's no  _you and Loki,_ " he stated coldly. "Not in the sense he apparently hopes for."

"What if there was though?"

Stephen's face clouded, but his voice was steady. "He's not right for you. You're my friend, I can't allow that."

"How... _friendly_  of you." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm looking out for you."

" 'Course, you do."

"What do you want me to say?" Strange finally snapped. "Can I be a witness at your wedding? Over my dead body there would be any wedding."

Tony straightened on the armchair and met his flaring gaze. "Why are you always getting so defensive when I talk about him?"

"Because it's Loki."

"You don't mind when I talk about Steve, Natasha, or anyone for that matter."

"They didn't try to blow up New York."

"And they didn't try to blow me?"

Strange blinked repeatedly and stared at him, completely speechless.

Every fiber of Tony's being was showing his frustration as he stood up. "I'll make sure they don't get lost."

Stephen didn't try to stop him as he left the room. His head was spinning, trying to interpret Tony's implications. He stayed alone for a little longer, simply breathing in and out. He came to the conclusion that his behaviour had been unacceptable - when he was sure he would be able to face them all and be a respectable host, he followed after them.

First, he saw Thor, standing alone at the end of the corridor as if he was waiting for something. When Stephen approached, he put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him from coming into the room he was guarding.

"You shouldn't disturb them." He advised, speaking quietly. Stephen knitted his eyebrows, shooting Thor an angry look.

"Disturb them? It's my house." A wave of magic threw Thor out of his way, so Strange could enter the room. When he came inside, however, he froze.

Loki and Tony were apparently enjoying themselves since they didn't even flinch at the sound of the door being opened. They were too caught up in one another, their mouths moving against each other, Tony's back against the counter and Loki hovering over him. Stephen stood in the doorframe, unable to move for a few seconds, just taking in the astounding picture in front of him.

Abruptly, a portal appeared under Loki's legs, and he fell through it. Tony, suddenly not feeling anything, almost tripped over his own feet. Bewildered, he turned to look around and caught Strange's eye.

"What?!"

His hair was disheveled and he looked beautiful, but the thought that Loki was the one to reduce him to such state was infuriating.

"Leave," he said coldly but calmly. "Or I'll send you to another dimension."

Tony didn't seem to care about that as he walked up to him. "What's your deal?"

Stephen scowled. "Do you schedule dates in all your friends' houses?"

Tony clicked his tongue, half-angry, half-amused. "I know they would be happy for me if I found someone. Like Thor is." He pointed with his thumb to the god who was non-subtly peeking at them. "So? What's your deal?"

"None. Just go."

Tony grabbed his wrist to stop him from disappearing or running away. He tilted his head to look into his eyes.

"Nope. We'll talk now."

"You're my guest, Tony. This behaviour---"

"You seem to mind as much when it's anywhere else."

"Meetings aren't a place to--"

"Not only meetings."

Stephen went quiet. "Loki is--"

"Would you mind if it was Thor then?" He pointed with his chin in his direction, not taking his eyes off Strange.

"I thought you were done with the 'playboy' title," Stephen stated icily.

"Why? Would you mind if I wasn't?"

"It's not about me."

"So about WHO?" Tony raised his voice, losing his patience.

Stephen tried to snatch his hand out of Stark's grasp, but that only made him grip him tighter.

"Please, Stark," he closed his eyes. "If you're my friend, you'll leave now."

"I don't wanna be your friend. Talk to me  _now_."

"Fine," he opened his eyes to met his with an ardent gaze. "You want to hear that?" His eyebrow twitched. "Seeing you with Loki like this drives me mad."

Tony bit back a smile. "Like this - like what?"

Strange swallowed. "Hanging out. Flirting. Kissing"

Tony wouldn't let him get away with saying it. He took a step closer, so he was invading his personal space now. "Why?"

Strange turned his head away to avoid looking at him, but Tony put his hand on the side of his face to bring their eyes together again.

Stephen sighed in defeat. "Because it should be me."

Tony couldn't help but grin. "Should?" He let his hand slip to the back of Stephen's head so he could bring his face closer. "It's only you."

"You were literally making out with Loki a minute ago."

Tony laughed. "Loki?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, one of us has to have balls, let it be me." His expression became more serious. "I'm only interested in making out with you."

Strange blinked a few times. "Oh." Then, he narrowed his eyes. "Why would you--."

Tony's body trembled with laughter.

"You knew," Stephen was about to step back. "And you let me pin after you like an idiot?"

"Being an idiot was your choice," Tony followed him. "You could've talked to me."

"And risk destroying our friendship."

"Goddammit," Tony breathed and pulled the doctor closer. He stood on his tiptoes and leaned forward to capture his lips with his own, clearly tired of talking. He wasn't gentle, but Stephen didn't seem to mind as he kissed him back with equal passion and fierceness.

After a few moments, Tony pulled away. "I'm afraid I just destroyed our friendship," he passed his tongue over his mouth, savoring the feeling.

"That's a shame," Stephen answered with a charming smile. He didn't waste a second and closed the distance between them again. He definitely preferred this way of communication over talking.

When they finally separated, a portal opened above Thor, and Loki's body fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Brother!"

Loki lifted himself on his armpits to glare at the pair in the distance. He looked livid, but his expression quickly changed when he saw that they had sorted out their feelings. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He hadn't worked this hard to be sent to another dimension, he would have to come up with some revenge. But that was for later.

Thor helped him up and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, surprisingly gently as for him.

"I'm sorry, brother. Man of Iron doesn't seem to reciprocate your feelings. But don't worry---"

"Oh, shut up, Thor," Loki said, rubbing his arms. If Thor was this willing to help him find love, would he help if he told him that he was in love with Tesseract?

-

-

-

He wouldn't. But at least, he didn't have to endure Stark and Strange anymore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is canon, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame didn't happen here, Russos can shove it


End file.
